A Day By The Lake
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A Two-shot of a Team One trip to the lake. Just another attempt at a funny, quick story! Enjoy! Two-Shot. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha. Okay. So, its another funny TWO-SHOT coming at ya! (: I'm going to make this a two day trip. Haha. **

**The title kinda says it all. Just another day off for the team! Thanks to Flashpoint Freaks Christine and Michelle for the inspiration! **

**Haha. Man, How am I supposed to go to the beach now with all these thoughts of Flashpoint flying around? Haha… I'll answer that…HAPPILY! :D **

**Okay, if you have a problem with me writing "funny" one shots…please don't flame me, come on…its summer break! Live a little! And remember flashpoint season 3 on CBS in 16 days!!!!!!**

**Oh yeah, Happy Canada Day Flashpoint Freaks, Creators, Cast and other Amazing people who help out with Flashpoint! Haha. I'm in America, but I'm going to light a sparkler for yall! (:**

**Enjoy! Again, I don't own ANYTHING! But I DO wish I owned Bojangles (: That place is the best place in the whole entire world, so if you have never been there—you better look it up and be so jealous, because whoever invented that place is my hero :D **

"Are you serious?" Ed thought Greg was joking when he said the team was taking a trip to a lake house for their team vacation. "A few days—locked up—with this crowd?"

Everyone stared, "Yes Mr. Lane, we will use this time to cherish what a tight knit team we are. I will expect to see all of you at the team garage 8 am sharp tomorrow morning!"

Everyone groaned as they pulled away from their chairs and headed to the locker rooms to get ready to go home. It was 8 pm, and in exactly 12 hours they would have to ride for three hours compacted into one Suburban.

---

"Good morning boys and girl!" Greg shouted as everyone filed in.

"Did you pack enough?" Sam chuckled as Jules walked up from her Jeep with a huge suitcase, and duffel bag in one hand, and her purse and coffee in the other.

"Even if I don't know where it is, at least I have it with me."

He nodded, tossing her bags in the back.

"Hello everyone!" Spike said, skipping up to the group, "I brought a CD for the ride!" He acted so excited but when everyone heard those words the groaned, sliding into the large SUV frustrated.

"Everyone set?" Greg asked as he climbed into the passenger seat and Ed climbed into the drivers seat.

"HOLD ON!" Spike shouted, jumping from the third row seat where he sat along with Sam and Jules. He dove on top of Lou and Wordy and climbed out the side. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Everyone groaned once more as they had to wait for him to run inside. When he returned, Ed asked the dreaded question again, "Are we ready to go?" Silence came from the back seats. "I'll take that as a yes." He replied to himself, backing out of the garage.

As they finally got headed down the road, Lou spoke up, "I'm hungry!" Greg replied, "Stop at Bojangles and get the guy a few Bo-Berry biscuits."

"But Sarge—We have one bathroom!" Jules yelled as she threw her head back against the seat.

"Um—No extra icing then!"

"Aw Man! No fair!" Spike yelled.

Ed pulled into the drive-thru, and reached his head out to the speaker.

"Hold on!" Spike yelled, climbing on top of Wordy and Lou to pull down the backseat window.

Ed turned to look at him, "What the hell?"

"Shh! Um—I'd like, um—ten Bo-Berry biscuits—and seven sweet teas!" Spike ordered. A voice then came on the speaker, "How old are you young man?" Everyone laughed as Spike had just gotten called a kid. Ed shook his head, "That's what we want." He pulled the car up to the window and jerked the bags away from the lady as she was embarrassed for calling a cop a kid.

A few minutes down the road, everyone had their food situated in their lap with their drink positioned in a cup holder.

"You got more icing then me!" Lou complained to Wordy. "Oh come on Buddy—It's just icing!" Lou shook his head in disbelief of what he just heard, "JUST ICING?!"

Everyone laughed as Lou began a protest saying that icing was the best thing in the world.

"It's music time!" Spike shouted, tossing a CD to the front. "Who uses CDs anymore?" Ed asked, sliding the CD into the player.

The first song that popped up was "The Gummy Bear Song."

"Oh my gosh, my daughters LOVE this song! Turn it off! It's way too addictive!" Wordy yelled, diving forward to change the song.

The next song to play was Axel F by Crazy Frog. As the beat continued, Spike jumped up and down in the seat.

"Shit!" Jules yelled as Spike made her Bo-Berry biscuit fall to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry!" He apologized in a sweet tone, then taking the spork from the spilled mess on the floor. He dug into the rest of the food off the carpet of the car.

"Eww!" Jules yelled as Sam ate straight from the floor with _her_ spork.

He giggled, "Its good!"

Ed silenced the music, it was giving him a headache.

"Okay everyone—Unless you want to hear the Campfire song by Spongebob you better fall asleep. Everyone immediately grabbed their pillows from the back and leaned into their seats to get some rest.

"Um—Jules—." Sam whispered, patting his shoulder. She looked over to Spike who had his eyes closed tightly, and his arms wrapped around his stuffed Wall-E. She smiled, leaning over to Sam to place her head on his shoulder. He leaned against the window compartments, and closed his eyes.

"Well—would you look at that." Greg joked, looking in the rearview mirror. He and Ed were the only ones that decided to stay awake considering Ed was driving.

"There you have Wordy, the easy going father, he's a great guy and easy to deal with—then you have Lou, Spike's partner in crime, then you have Spike…the annoying four-year old, and then you have Sam and Jules—man are they gross—I caught them making out in her jeep, can you say tacky?" Ed defined the whole team.

"I know—I caught a glimpse of it too—but as long as it doesn't interfere with work—I could care less…It's nice seeing Jules happy for once." Greg smiled, looking at the two in the very back seat.

"Yeah—especially while she was off after getting shot." Ed grinned. "Let's let them enjoy this weekend." Greg nodded.

"Watch this—." Ed said suddenly.

"Oh no."

"Hey—Make out monkeys in the back seat! Give us a smile!" Ed yelled louder than life, waking everyone from their naps.

"What the hell, Ed?" Sam yelled, as Jules jerked away from his shoulder, brushing her hair from her face.

"Oh nothing—." Ed chuckled.

Within minutes Spike started to bounce up and down.

"What is it Spike?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"I—Need—to—pee!!!!!" He yelled, crossing his legs tightly.

"Okay! Okay! Pit-stop!" Ed called back, pulling over to a restaurant. "Let's go!" Everyone climbed out as Spike bolted for the door, ran inside, and ran to the bathroom.

After a few minutes all the guys walked back out to the truck and filed in. "Let's hit the road fellas!" Ed yelled, slamming on the gas and pulling away.

"Wait! What about—." Sam yelled, noticing the empty seat beside him.

"Oh shit!" Ed said to the group as he pulled off the exit and turned back around, "She's going to kill us!"

--

"I fucking hate you guys!" Jules yelled as she climbed over the seat. "Sorry Jules." Ed sighed.

Sam wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "Aw did anyone hurt you?!" He pulled her into a hug. "No, Thank God! But some weird creepy guy walked by me and he slowed down and he was like "Where's the bathroom baby" So I stared at him and he ran."

"Good job!" Sam told her. He pulled her face to his to kiss her.

"EWWW! PDA ALERT!" Spike yelled. Everyone laughed as they continued down the road.

Suddenly a cell phone beeped, "Aw! Allie sent me a picture!"

"Your toddler kid?" Lou asked jokingly.

"These kids and their toys." Greg answered for him.

It was a picture of his daughters holding a sign that said, _We love you Daddy!_

"Woah, Wordy—Are you—Are you crying?" Spike chuckled.

"Psshh! I don't cry!" He laughed it off, wiping the tear from his eye.

Everyone laughed, "Are we there yet!?" Spike yelled out. The team knew that question would be coming soon. "3 miles Spike! Only 3!" Ed answered. Everyone began to collect their things from around their seats as they headed into the neighborhood of rental lake houses. The finally pulled up to a small cottage. The yard was covered in weeds and there was mold hanging from the staircase outside.

"You guys—expect me to—to live here?" Jules questioned as they climbed out of the car.

"Shit—It looked a lot better in the pictures." Greg sighed, "Well let's make the best of it! At least we got the SRU's boat and some cool innertubes!"

"Ugh, Fine." She complained as everyone unloaded luggage. Everyone carried their bags to the front door where they could see a clear view of the lake.

"Woah!" Spike yelled.

"Spike—Let's get settled in first!" Greg told him as he pulled out the keys.

The door unlocked with a few twists, and an SRU style kick from Ed.

"Oh—My—Gosh." Everyone said simultaneously. The house looked even worse on the inside. "There is no way I am sleeping here!" Jules yelled, dropping her luggage at her side. Sam sighed, "Come on guys—Afghanistan was way worse than this!" Everyone nodded as they listened to his smart words.

The house had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a single bathroom. One bedroom had a king size bed, and the other had two single beds. The living room had two couches, and there was a blow-up mattress in the closet.

"Let's call rooms!" Lou jumped, running to grab one of the beds. Spike raced after him, jumping onto the second single bed.

"Well—I gues—um—we'll be making our way to the king suite!" Sam jerked Jules' arm quickly before he could get any comments back from any of the guys.

"That's gross." Ed said as he walked over to a couch. "I call this one." Wordy took one look at the condition of the other couch and went for the air mattress. "Great." Greg complained as he sat down on the couch and heard something crack.

--

"Oh my gosh buddy! I brought SO many DVDs for us to watch!" Spike jumped up and down on his bed as Lou did the same while they held a conversation.

--

"So—." Wordy tried to get a conversation started.

"So—." Ed added.

"What do you guys say we take everyone out on the boat?" Greg tried to get the trip started.

"Fine by me." Wordy jumped from the chair to the side beside his "bed". The guys went to get everyone to get ready.

First up: Spike and Lou's room.

"Hey—What the hell are you guys doing!?" Ed yelled as he saw the two staring at the tiny TV.

"We're watching Wall-E!" Spike yelled as he paused the movie.

"Do you guys want to go to the boat or what?" Greg asked. Both men jumped from the floor and ran to their bags to get their bathing suits. They ran to line up at the bathroom door.

Next: Sam and Jules' room.

Ed twisted the door handle slowly…It was locked. "Already?" Wordy joked. "Stand back." Ed told them, pushing everyone away from the door as he slung his foot into it.

"Oh my gosh." Greg sighed. "Put your damn shirts on!" He yelled as they all covered their eyes when Sam had climbed over Jules with no shirt on, and her in her bra. "ALREADY?!" Wordy yelled. Sam climbed off the bed as Jules reached for her shirt, "Ever heard of knocking?" She sniped. "Who goes for it with their boss in the next room?" Wordy chuckled. "Apparently they do!" Ed laughed. "What do you guys want?" Sam asked, throwing his shirt over his head. "You guys coming to the boat? If you are—meet us down there in ten minutes." Greg said, slamming the door back shut as he shook his head, "Kids these days."

-----------------------

"I'm liking the SRU bathing suits boss! They're pretty awesome." Wordy commented.

"I liked them too, that's why I had to get them specially made for Team One—didn't want any other teams to look this great!" Greg replied as he leaned forward to pull the front of the boat near the dock.

"Hey Guys!" Sam said as he walked down to the pier.

Ed chuckled, "Where is she?"

"Doing her hair and make up apparently, and changing—she told me that she decided to change up her SRU swimsuit and that it reminded her too much of Donna."

"What's wrong with Donna?" Ed asked curiously, grabbing several fishing rods and tackle boxes.

"Ed! She's just so—so Donna!" Wordy replied in a serious tone. "Remember when she walked in on us! I'm sure my wife would have not been very happy with her!"

"I know right—wait—why is she doing her hair and make up before jumping in a lake?" Ed asked.

Sam shook his head low, "Oh come on Ed—You've never heard of waterproof mascara?"

"What?"

"Oh I don't know—I just found it at my house."

Ed chuckled, "So she either lives with you or you took up a sudden interest in make up."

"Oh—um—uh—." Sam couldn't think of an excuse for his huge mouth that seemed to blurt out everything without him thinking.

"Whatever—what is taking her so long?" Ed asked, jumping into the boat with Greg. Spike and Lou were tying the innertubes onto the back while Sam and Wordy began to hand out life vests.

"Hey Sam! I found one for you!" Ed chuckled, tossing him a huge, thick life vest. "It's not my fault I grew up in the desert!"

"Hello boys." Jules smiled as she came down from the house.

All the guys' jaws dropped. Sam's was floating in the water beneath the dock. "Uh—Woah." That was all he could say.

"Damn, learn to speak." She rolled her eyes as she tossed her towels and tanning oils into the boat. When she turned around the guys bursted out laughing. She had a black swimsuit in which the top said SRU on one side. Originally, the bottom was a plain black sport-style bikini bottom, but once she got hold of it she wrote _Sniper Chick_ across the back—In rhinestones. "You like what I did to it, eh?" All the guys just tried to look away. "I like it." Sam walked over to her, raising her chin to kiss her passionately.

"Make out session is over—who's riding the innertube first?" Ed yelled as the two broke apart.

"Me and Lou!!!!" Spike yelled as they grabbed life vests and jumped onto the two-person tube.

Luckily, Wordy was skilled in driving boats. "I bought one before the girls were born—then I couldn't have fun with it anymore!"

Everyone laughed as they backed out away from the pier. Jules climbed onto the back as Greg crawled up to the front with Ed. "I better not get sea sick!" Greg yelled.

The boat was jet black with "SS SRU" Written across the side. S Wordy sent the boat out into the lake, Spike and Lou held on tight to the innertube. "Ready!" The called out. The boat sped up quickly, Wordy tried pushing forty mph. 'WWWOOOOOHOOOOO!" The guys yelled from way behind the boat as the bounced across the waves in excitement. Jules giggled as she watched the innertube fly up and down while she sat on the back of the boat.

"Hey Jules—." Sam came and sat down beside her as she pulled up her sunglasses, "What?"

"Need any sunscreen?"

"No."

"Tanning oil?"

"No."

"Aw Man—C'mon!" Sam sighed, leaning against the inside of the boat. She laid back, resting on her elbows as Sam sat near her feet, "You ready to try it?" Sam asked, biting his lip. "That thing? No way." She giggled.

They sat in silence for a moment, hearing Spike and Lou yelling in the background as Ed, Greg and Wordy talked about boats.

"Ack!" Spike yelled as he was thrown off the innertube. Lou jumped up on top of it and yelled, "WOOHOO! I WON!" Lou then reached out for Spike as he laughed while kicking back towards his friend.

"Who's next?" Wordy called out as he turned the boat around to pick up the guys.

Jules ignored him, closing her eyes as she sunbathed.

"Come on Jules—let's try it—I'll make a deal with you—The one who stays on the longest gets to make plans for tonight!"

She sat up quickly, ripping away her sunglasses. "Well—You're in store for a night of Julianna Callaghan being in charge considering I'm a lake style girl."

"Strangely I'm okay with that." He chuckled, "We're going to do it, Wordy."

"Oh man this should be hilarious." Ed laughed, leaning over the back of the boat to pull Spike and Wordy up as Sam and Jules climbed on. Sam jerked his hands around her waist as he kissed her deeply. "Eww! You two are just so gross—Jules—hold onto your top!" Ed yelled as Wordy began to pull the boat forward. She gasped as she grabbed onto the handles and crossed hands with Sam. He then climbed on top of her, securing her down to the tube with their crossed legs.

"Sam—What are you doing?" She giggled as they started hitting waves and he tightened his fingers through hers. "Just enjoying myself." He chuckled, kissing her neck. "Don't you think for a second that I am going to let you win—There is no way I am going through another 'Sam' night." She giggled. He slid beside her as the bounced across the waves.

"They're holding on guys! You gotta throw them off!" Spike chanted as he and Lou sat on the back of the boat. "Dude—Who knew bikini girl would hold on this long?" Ed yelled to the other guys over the sound of the boat motor and crashing waves. "Guys—I'm already over 40! Let's see what this sweet boat can take!" Wordy yelled as he pushed the gas lever forward.

"You okay!?" Sam yelled as he saw Jules focused, and pulling up on the innertube. "Duh!" She yelled back. He was laying next to her when he leaned over to kiss her gently. "Oh man—They're speeding up!" Sam acted worried as he looked over to Jules. She smirked, "Scared?" He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right—sniper chick." She smiled, "Hold on!" The boat sped up quickly, showing its true quality—and why the SRU owned it. The boat beat 50 mph and led into 60. The innertube was flying side-to-side and up and down.

"Jules—you win." Sam yelled as he started to slip. "No—Let's finish this!" That was whem she lifted up on the innertube, making it flip straight up in the air, carrying both of them with it.

"WOAH!!!!!" Spike and Lou shouted as Sam and Jules flew almost 20 feet up into the air. They landed with a loud splash and started kicking immediately to get the current to calm down as Wordy slowed down and turned around.

"Oh shit." Jules whispered. "You okay?" Sam called out as he swam over, slowly but surely. "Not quite." She giggled, swimming around underwater to find something. "What's wrong?" He asked as she only allowed her head to pop above the water. "Oh nothing." She giggled again, crossing her arms.

"Hey Jules! Looking for this?!" Greg yelled as he and Ed stood at the side of the boat while Ed shook her bathing suit top off the side of the boat.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled as she treaded water—not even attempting to go anywhere near the boat with no top on.

Sam swam over and grabbed the top. "You lost it mid-flight Jules!" Ed yelled with laughter. All the guys continued to laugh as Jules made Sam close his eyes as she tied it back.

"You guys suck!" She yelled, climbing onto the boat.

----------------------

"Who's ready for dinner?!" Wordy yelled as he walked back inside from the back porch, with a large plate of hotdogs in his hands.

"Whoo! Hotdogs!" Spike and Lou yelled as they ran into the kitchen. The both doused them in ketchup, mustard, relish, practically anything they could get their hands on.

Greg headed to the bedrooms, "Sam? Jules? You guys coming to eat?" He easily opened the door after waiting for a reply. Sam sat in bed with Jules nestled close to him. Sam pressed his fingers to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. Greg smiled brightly as he watched Sam stroke her hair as it fell over his arm that was wrapped around her. "Well, isn't that adorable." Ed smiled, walking up behind Greg. They closed the door back and returned to finish their dinner.

"Guess what Spike." Lou joked.

"What?!"

"Chicken Butt!" Both guys bursted out laughing at the joke while Ed, Wordy, and Greg all looked at each other confused as they tried to figure out how the joke was funny.

"Oh my gosh Lou—We are SO going to watch Bomb Brigade tonight!" Spike yelled as he threw away his hotdog.

"Oh my gosh are you serious!? WOOHOO!" Lou jumped up and down as he chased Spike back to their room where they pulled out the DVDs Spike brought.

"Wow—Those two—." Wordy started.

"Are almost as bad as the other two." Ed completed with a smirk on his face.

All three guys laughed, "How about some drinks gentlemen?" Greg chuckled, grabbing his soda while they grabbed beer. All three waljked down to the dock where they rested in the chairs, watching the gentle waves that softly rode through the lake from the boats bobbing up and down.

"So Boss—This is the first year you ever took up the SRU team vacation, why?" Wordy asked, leaning back into a cushioned lounge chair.

"I tell you what Mr. Wordsworth, I can tell you boys a lot about this team—but I'll find something new every day. This team as it is right now is perfect. I have my two men right here—I can say, This is Ed and Wordy—the fathers of the team. You both give this team a backbone to help us all stay strong even when we are at our weakest. Then you have Spike and Lou—Those two are best friends, there is no breaking that apart, they bring the fun to the team—those two make it easy to laugh off a tough day sometimes. Then, there is Sam and Jules—The two party animals, but you know what—This team would be nothing without Jules' spunky attitude and Sam's hot head. And yes—yes they may be dating but who cares? Who cares!? Rules, rules, rules! I'm not going to jerk something away from them that keeps them strong through their jobs. After a tough day—They have each other, just as you two have your families. Spike and Lou always fall together if they do, and things just work out in a team like this. Now—If they didn't have each other, they would be all alone like me. Neither of those two need to be alone like me—they don't deserve it."

Both men nodded at the Sergeant's strong words. Ed raised his beer, "To this team." Wordy and Greg laughed as they raised whatever drink they had in their hands, "To this team." They repeated.

As the three guys enjoyed the nighttime gentle breeze over the lake as they talked about hockey or guns, they looked over to the yard where Spike and Lou were joking around and playing with Spike's homemade bombs, as across the lake they could see Sam and Jules walking hand in hand, pausing in the moonlight to face each other and kiss.

"What's tomorrow going to bring, Sarge?" Wordy asked.

"You never know gentlemen—you never know."

**Okay—So—The length got a little out of hand, yes it is over 4000 words. Whoops! Haha. I hope yall liked it! I'm going to post the second half as soon as possible! The more reviews I get, The quicker I'll update so REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad yall liked part one! :D**

**HAHA. Okay. So… I promised "Therealsierra1" that I would use a certain part of her inspiration to me :D lmao **

**Oh yes…and I still don't own anything. Crap):**

**And yes—Its really long again, sorry about that! OH and I threw in a twist at the end ;) Oh yes, if you like Donna… I suggest stopping eh… when you see her name (:**

**And, This chapter features a BEAUTIFUL song by 3OH!3. Hahah. Enjoy :P**

**Enjoy! **

"Shh." Jules whispered to Sam, grabbing her bag of shampoo, toothbrush and makeup. "What time is it?"

"Six." He whispered back, collecting his things. "Hurry up." He grabbed her hand and shoved her into the small bathroom. He closed the door gently and went to see that everyone was still asleep as the bright sun glared over the lake. He dashed back into the bathroom to see that she had started the shower. Sam locked the door as he climbed into the shower with her. "Jules night went well." He chuckled. "Oh I know." Jules giggled, pressing her lips to his.

"Who could be in the shower?" Lou asked Spike as he climbed out of bed, hearing the heavy stream of water.

Spike jumped, "I don't know but—." Spike dove out of bed and ran for the bathroom door. Shaking the handle he yelled, "Open up! I have to go to the bathroom!"

Sam and Jules gasped, jerking away from each other, as they had to think of a split-second plan. Jules pressed her finger against Sam's lips. "Uh—Spike—I'm in the shower!"

"But Jules! I _have_ to pee- _NOW!_" Spike yelled crossing his legs and bouncing up and down. Greg immediately woke up and walked into the hallway, "What is he doing?" Greg asked Lou who stood watching his friend freak out. "He has to go to the bathroom and Jules is in the shower." Greg nodded. "Hey Jules! Where's Sam?"

Jules gasped, "I have no clue! Now can I please take my shower without a herd of guys outside the door?"

"What's going on?" Ed asked, climbing off the couch as Wordy followed.

"Spike has to pee, Jules is in the shower—and apparently no one knows where Sam is." Greg explained.

"He's in the shower." Ed replied.

"I knew you micro-chipped me Ed!" Sam yelled.

"Told ya." Ed nodded.

Spike continued to dance around with his legs crossed, "I _really_ have to go!"

"There's a tree outback—Now can you guys go away?" Jules yelled. Sam chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

The guys laughed, making their way to the kitchen as Spike made a mad dash to the back yard. "What is he doing?" Wordy yelled, turning away from the window.

"That tree is dead now." Lou chuckled as Spike ran back into the house.

Greg chuckled, "How was it?"

"A slight breeze from the west but other than that it was fine." Spike explained with an embarrassed grin as he ran back to the bedroom.

--

"I can't believe that door hasn't—." Sam began when he was rudely interrupted by Ed completing his thought for him. The door slung open by a hard kick from Ed's foot.

"Can I help you?" Jules yelled as she popped her head around the shower curtain. Ed mashed his lips together, "Well—I would love to get a shower if you and your little boyfriend in there would hurry it up!" He said in a calm, sarcastic tone. "Why sure we will Ed—anything for you. Now get the hell out before I scorpio your ass." She replied sarcastically. "What is it, Jules day?" He asked, crossing his arms. "It was Jules night last night!" Sam yelled. Ed shook his head, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Eddie—What were you doing in there?" Greg asked, lying on his busted up couch.

Ed sat down, "Being grossed out by a couple of hormonal kids."

"Ah, well at least you made it out alive." Greg said, patting Ed's back.

--

"That was fun." Sam whispered as he wrapped a towel around Jules. "Yep." She giggled, twisting it tightly around her.

"Shit." She laughed in a low, quiet tone. "What?" Sam questioned. "We forgot our clothes!"

"Oh crap, well—hopefully they wont be paying attention." Sam chuckled, tightening his towel around his waist.

--

Ed stood up as he heard the messed up bathroom doorknob creaking as it was being twisted. He reached over to his bag to pull out his gun case, devising a plan as he opened it up.

"What are you going to do?" Greg asked as he and Wordy walked after him. Ed stood at the opening of the hallway that led to the bathroom and the two bedrooms.

The door opened slowly, Sam pushed Jules forward as they ran to the bedroom.

"Put your hands up!" Ed yelled, raising his gun. Both Sam and Jules threw their hands in the air Jules then caught her towel before it could fall off—but Sam didn't even notice until he felt a cold breeze and her three men gagging before them.

"Sam!" Ed yelled, dropping his gun and bursting out laughing.

"What'd we miss!?" Spike screamed as he and Lou ran from the bedroom where they had been watching "Most Outrageous Bomb Disasters" all morning. Sam reached down quickly and grabbed his towel as he pushed Jules into the bedroom, leaving the guys disgusted and laughing their asses off as they wandered back to the kitchen.

Ed chuckled, "Those two have major issues."

"I know—but we got to let them figure things out themselves—I'm not going to be Jules' daddy and tell her to stay away from boys." Greg laughed, reaching for his first ice cold soda of the morning.

"What about teammates?" Wordy proposed as he deflated his air mattress.

Greg leaned to look down the hallway, "Well—we'll see—If I get them to end it—We'll have sad Sam and a sad Jules—If I get one transferred, you have a lonely Sam, and a lonely Jules. Let them have their fun."

The guys nodded as they heard explosions coming from Spike and Lou's room from the show they were watching. Every time a bomb went off either Spike or Lou would scream like a little girl.

--

"That was—."

"Embarrassing?" Sam completed Jules' thought for her.

"Yeah." She giggled, pulling her other swimsuit out for their second—and last day at the lake.

--

Lou changed in the bathroom as Spike changed in the bedroom. They immediately dashed into the hallway once they were changed.

"Sarge!?" Spike yelled crossing his legs in embarrassment to what he had on.

"Boss! How could you!?" Lou screamed in humiliation.

Ed and Wordy walked towards them wearing the same thing, "What was he thinking?"

When Greg emerged from the kitchen, he was dressed identically as the others. He was shirtless, with a black Speedo that had SRU written across the back. "I think it's comfy!" He chanted, dancing around. The guys covered their eyes in disgust, "Oh Sarge! Gah!" Lou yelled.

--

"Oh gosh—Sam!" Jules closed her eyes when Sam showed her his new look. "You guys copied me!" She whined jokingly.

"I hate him so bad." Sam mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

Jules giggled, "Me too—No one embarrasses you—."

"Thank you!"

"Except me!" She smiled, grabbing her towel and bag, running out of the room before he could catch her.

"Aw Sarge!" Jules has the same bathing suit on as us! That isn't right!" Ed hollered, protesting even though he had nothing else to wear.

Greg nodded, "Team One always stays in uniform."

"Greaattt." All the guys said sarcastically as they felt the need to wear towels around them to the boat.

Jules yelled as she grabbed her huge bag of tanning oil, towels and her iPod speakers. "Coming!" She screamed, as they left her in the house alone.

She collected the rest of her things and headed out the door, walking down to the dock the guys paused to acknowledge her presence. "Hello boys." She giggled, dropping her things on the side of the boat.

"Um Jules—You brought a full case of beer?" Wordy chuckled.

She shook her head, "Well duh silly—we're going to be out here for a while and I wouldn't want to get dehydrated now would I?"

The guys laughed, "Everyone ready to hit the water?" Greg announced, climbing into the boat as Wordy took the keys to the ignition and started it. Jules climbed into her place on the front of the boat where she set up her iPod speakers and got ready for a day in the sun. Ed and Greg started to get their fishing rods ready as Spike and Lou fought over a blue life jacket. Sam sat on the chair next to Jules and calmly relaxed back as the boat took off into the lake.

"Will you two calm down!?" Jules yelled as Lou and Spike froze with a life jacket torn between them.

"Damn Jules!" Sam told her, chuckling as he watched her lean back with her beer.

All the guys finally set up to fish as Spike and Lou hopped off the other side of the boat to swim in a safer spot where they couldn't get hit by other boats, or fishing hooks.

-------------

"Jules?" Greg asked as he leaned back into one of the boat chairs, watching his fishing rod bounce with the gentle waves. He looked over to see she was already on her 2nd beer, "What?!" She yelled over the loud music she was playing, as she and Sam laid in the sun.

"I was just wondering what the hell we were listening to!" Greg yelled back.

"It's nice, isn't it? I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3OH!3." She giggled.

"Well—I think you're too young to hear inappropriate music of that sort." Greg complained as he took whipped around in his seat to see the music blaring on the iPod.

_**I'm not your boyfriend, baby,**_

_**I ain't your cute little sex toy,**_

_**I'm not your lion or your tiger,**_

_**Won't be your nasty little boy**_

Greg gasped, "I'm not you're _WHAT_?"

_**I'm not your boyfriend, baby,**_

_**I can't grant your every wish,**_

_**I'm not your knight in shining armor,**_

_**So, I just leave you with this kiss**_

Sam chuckled, "Fine by me." Jules took another gulp of beer as Ed, Wordy, and Greg exchanged disgusted looks.

_**You can catch me on the speedtrain,**_

_**Beeper in a three-way,**_

_**Shinin' with the gleam chain,**_

_**And your honey givin' me brain**_

"Oh my gosh—You better not have played this to my girls when you babsat the all those times!" Wordy yelled.

"I don't know—it's kinda got a ring to it!" Ed said, dancing around in the cargo shorts he had thrown over his speedo.

"Ed!" Greg tried to whip Ed back into "Hate This Music" mode.

_**You can catch me watchin' AI,**_

_**Mellow It's game time,**_

_**Pinkie with the same shine,**_

_**Pit bull and a canine**_

Greg thought for a moment, "Wait isn't a Pit Bull a form of a canine?"

Jules stood up as she started dancing around the boat. Sam followed after her.

Wordy began, "So—."

"Shhh! The best part is coming up!" Jules yelled.

_**You know I rep' this shit,**_

_**I gots it tatted on my skin,**_

_**If you fuckin' with my city,**_

_**Then you fuckin' with my kin**_

"OH MY—"

"Shhh!"

_**You know I rep' this shit,**_

_**I got my hands up on your chest,**_

_**Mother-fuckers best believe it,**_

_**That you're fuckin' with the best**_

"That was disgusting!" Wordy yelled as the song continued on.

"So this is where Clark learned that word from! Oh man, I thought it was worse than that!" Ed joked, sitting back don on the bench seat of the boat.

The chorus then repeated again, sending Sam and Jules into party mode as the other three guys continued to gasp at the lyrics, though Ed did seem to be falling to the beat.

Quickly a new verse began:

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright**_

"Woah—What's the white pill?" Ed yelled out. Everyone stared at him with curious looks, then Greg and Wordy looked to Jules. She shook her head low.

"Maybe it's birth control?" Greg suggested.

"Is that white?" Ed added.

"Shhh!" Jules yelled.

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated—**_

"Is it over?!" Wordy blurted out, the music continued as they all sighed.

_**You can catch me on the speedtrain,**_

_**Beeper in a three-way,**_

_**Shinin' with the gleam chain,**_

_**And your honey givin' me brain,**_

_**You can catch me watchin' AI,**_

_**Mellow It's game time,**_

_**Pinkie with the same shine,**_

_**Pit bull and a canine**_

"Oh my gosh! This is our favorite song!" Spike yelled as he and Lou climbed onto the boat.

"Turn it up!" Lou added.

Jules tapped the touch screen on her iPod, sending the music louder across the boat, Greg, Wordy and Ed sighed—then Ed picked up the beat again and started dancing.

_**You know I rep' this shit,**_

_**I gots it tatted on my skin,**_

_**And if you fuckin' with my city,**_

_**Then you fuckin' with my kin,**_

_**You know I rep' this shit,**_

_**I got my hands up on your chest,**_

_**Motherfuckers best believe it,**_

_**That you fuckin' with the best**_

"I truly don't approve of this!" Greg yelled as the music blared even louder. People passing by on other boats rolled their eyes as Sam, Lou, Spike and a drunk Jules danced on the back deck of the boat. They laughed as they saw the men in speedos jumping around, especially Ed who was bobbing his bald head to the beat of the music.

"Shhhh!" They all shouted. Wordy and Greg groaned.

The song went into its final and longest verse, driving Greg and Wordy insane.

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi--**_

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,**_

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,**_

_**Kill the lights,**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,**_

_**It feels right,**_

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright**_

Greg yelled, "Holy shit it's finally over!"

Everyone dropped back down to their seats, bummed that the awesome song was over.

"I cant—I cant believe that song." Wordy stood in shock.

Jules shook her head drunken, "You think that's bad!? I have more!"

"NO!" Greg and Wordy shouted as her hand retreated from the iPod and it shut off.

------------------

"Why is the boat moving so damn fast?" Jules asked as she finished her fourth beer.

Greg whispered to Wordy, "Who allowed her to have beer?"

"Who knows?"

"We want to ride on the innertube!" Spike shouted, jumping up and down with Lou. Wordy turned the boat around to hook it up as the two jumped off to swim over and climb onto it.

"Let's go!!!" Spike shouted, as he and Lou were set and ready.

The boat lapped the lake a few times as both men held on for dear life. Lou was the first to slide off as the boat continued to fly around the lake. Spike flew off moments later as he screamed with victory, letting go in the process.

"So who's next?" Wordy asked as Spike and Lou climbed onto the boat. Everyone looked at Sam and Jules.

"I'm not getting wet—then I'd have to wash that nasty water out of my hair again, it's a very tedious process." She spoke seriously, leaning against the side of the boat.

"Aw come on—Sam will help you!" Ed joked.

She stared at him for a moment, then looked at the big smile on Sam's face, "No." She shook her head and went back to looking at a gun magazine.

"I think it's the Boss' turn!" Spike jumped around.

"Ooh! Let's see who wins between him and Ed!" Lou agreed.

Greg stared at Ed, "You afraid of the old man?"

Ed shook his head, "Bring it on grandpa."

The two men shook hands and jumped into the water, heading over to the innertube.

"You guys ready?!" Wordy shouted. Both men nodded.

"Oh I have to see this." Jules jumped from her seat and sat at the back of the boat.

Both guys held on for two whole laps/

"Slipping?" Ed yelled to Greg.

"Dammit!" Greg shouted, being plunged into the water at about 40 miles per hour.

As the boat slowed down Ed climbed to his feet on the innertube and shouted, "And Sierra One wins again!"

Jules jumped to her feet, dizzy from the beer, "Hey! I'm Sierra One!"

As Greg climbed onto the boat, they looked over the lake to see Ed still on the innertube, "Come fight for your title then!"

Jules looked over to Sam, "Take 'em Jules." He chuckled, wrapping his hands across her waist and kissing her lightly. She nodded and jumped off the boat, swimming over to the innertube.

"Aw, I'm competing against a little girl, how cute. Don't' worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go to fast!"

"Shut up Ed—move over." She yelled at him as she climbed on next to him. "Don't you dare touch me." She slapped his hand as he placed it on her back. He immediately jerked away and took hold of the cloth straps, holding on tightly.

The boat sped up, both of them got sprayed by the mist of the water flying at them as the innertube skipped across the waves.

"Hey Baldy—Scorpio."

"Wha—!" Ed yelled as he flew off the edge of the innertube. Jules jumped up on top of the innertube.

All the guys on the boat laughed and cheered as the two swam over.

"What is it Jules day?"

"I repeat—everyday is Jules day." She smiled.

Sam wrapped his arms around her when she walked over to him. She kissed him gently, "Wanna go for a swim?" She giggled, grabbing his wrists. He shook his head but she protested and tossed him over the edge as the boat bobbed up and down with the gentle waves.

"No fair! Now my hair is all wet!"

"So is mine!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him gently.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the afternoon by—swimming, fishing, or just enjoying a relaxed environment with each other.

"You guys—I think its time we head home." Greg announced. Every sighed as they all sat on the pier, drinking beer or soda, and holding small conversations with each other.

"But Boss—." Spike complained.

"Sorry guys—We only have the house until tonight—so let's pack up."

As everyone gathered their things and retreated to the house, Jules looked over to the group, "You know—This little vacation wasn't that bad."

"I hear ya." Greg smiled, wrapping his arm behind her neck and hugging her gently.

"Do we—Do we have to go home?" Wordy asked in a somewhat sly tone.

"What do you mean, Mr. Wordsworth?" Greg paused.

Everyone looked at each other, "Well—I saw a Hilton a few miles back! I'm sure we could find enough—."

"Wooohoooo!" Spike shouted, "I don't have to go home yet! Another sleepover!" He high-fived Lou, as they ran into the house to get their things.

"Oh Great—Sharing one room with those two?" Jules rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Wordy." Sam chuckled, shaking Wordy's shoulder.

"What? My girls are having a huge sleepover tonight, and I seriously don't want to watch High School Musical and Hannah Montana all night."

Ed laughed, "No—But now we have to watch Wall-E."

"Great" Wordy sighed.

----------------------------

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jules gasped, dropping her giant suitcase as she opened the hotel room door. The room was huge—but only had two double beds and a pull out couch.

"Well team, I guess we're going to use this as bonding trip." Greg shook his head.

"Spike and I call the sofa bed!" Lou shouted as he and Spike ran to the couch, pulling it out to be a bed within seconds.

"Wordy?" Ed glared over at him.

Wordy shook his head, "Fine by me, just don't touch me."

Everyone laughed, "Well—Jules and I—." Sam began.

"And me." Greg shouted. Sam and Jules' faces dropped, they looked over at each other with their eyes wide. "So no nasty stuff tonight—you hear me?"

"Um Boss—Could we get—?"

"No Jules, you're not getting another room."

Jules smiled, "Please?"

Greg looked over to Ed, then to Spike, Lou and Wordy. He glanced back at the two that had already picked up their luggage, ready to leave. "Fi—." The door slammed shut.

"Well I guess that's the last we'll see of them." Ed joked.

"Don't Worry—I have a plan." Greg gave an evil smile. Everyone laughed as they all settled down.

"Lucky you! Now you have a bed all to yourself." Wordy complained.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, "What's—Oh nevermind."

It was nighttime. The bright lights in the parking lot had turned on, giving an illumination through the hotel window. It was already past eight when everyone finally got settled in.

------------

"You know—This is kinda cozy. A hotel room alone with my girlfriend, I like it." Sam smiled as they relaxed on the huge, fluffy bed. The room they moved to was a large room with a king-sized bed and beautiful view of the city, miles away.

"Me too." She giggled, rolling beside him as he kissed her gently. "I wonder what—."

"Hiya guys!" Spike yelled, bursting through the door, not even knocking, "The Sarge got us keys!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jules groaned, sliding off the bed.

"No—I was kissing you." Sam chuckled.

Both Spike and Lou entered the room, "We brought a movie! Boss, Ed, and Wordy wanted to watch hockey—so they said to come up here and watch Wall-E on you guys' tv!"

"I'm going to kill them." Jules whispered. She then thought of a plan, "Oh my gosh guys—come here—follow me—check this out."

Both Spike and Lou perked up as they followed her outside the room.

"Come here, give me the key—what this!" Sam stayed in the room as he knew what her plan was. "Watch how awesome this is." She took their key card and stuck it into the slot on the door. "Watch carefully." She continued. Both men watched with amazement. She pushed it into the door and applied pressure, the card snapped in half.

"Oh my gosh—Oh I'm so sorry!" She acted all upset.

"Oh it's fine Jules—We'll just go—Um—Play in the exercise room!" Both men nodded.

"Okay—Thanks for understanding—I'm really sorry." She smiled, waving to them as they skipped down the hallway. Sam opened the door slowly as they cleared the hall.

"Where were we?" He whispered, lifting her around his waist.

She giggled, "About to watch Wall-E."

"No—Before that." He smiled, laying her down in front of him as she ripped his shirt away and tossed it to the floor.

"Oh—Well—I think you remembered." Jules giggled.

--------------------

"Go! Go! Go! Goal!!" The guys shouted at the TV.

"Hey guys." Lou and Spike sighed as they entered the room.

Wordy, Ed, and Greg groaned, "What happened to movie night in Sam and Jules' room?"

"Jules broke our key." Lou sighed.

Ed elbowed Wordy, "I knew it wouldn't work."

"We're going to go to the work out room!" Spike jumped.

"Fine—Go—." Ed shook his hand in the air as the two ran off.

"GOAL!" All three men shouted as their focus went back to the TV.

--------------------

"Hopefully the boss wont come check on us." Jules giggled as she curled up close to Sam under the thick hotel-style comforter.

Sam chuckled, "Forget about them—I'm just glad we aren't in the same room as them anymore—It would be way too boring."

"Or we could be sharing a bed with our sergeant—that wouldn't be weird at all."

"Well—It would be weird going that many hours without a kiss." Sam smiled, kissing her gently.

"That too." She whispered.

---------------------

"Man, these machines are so crappy compared to the ones at the station!" Spike complained, slamming his hands onto the handle bars on the stationary bike.

"Dude I kn—Oh my gosh!" Lou froze in mid-lift of a weight.

"Hello Boys." A voice called out to them as the door to the exercise room flung open.

Spike couldn't talk, "He—Hey—Hey Donna."

"How are you two?"

"What are you doing here?" Lou said suddenly, not caring if he sounded rude or not.

She gasped, "I love this place—I decided to stop by tonight for a little vacation."

"Oh."

"So where is everyone?"

Spike spoke up, "Uh—Um—Ed, Wordy, and the boss are watching hockey on the 3rd floor, and Sam and Jules are making love on the 5th."

"Making what?" Donna's jaw dropped.

"Um—Nevermind—Hey—Wanna go see the guys?" Lou grinned.

She laughed, "I was hoping you would invite me—the hotel is booked."

"Oh but we—." Spike wanted to correct her, but she was already out and on the elevator waiting for them. The raced after her, needing to warn Greg in some way that _she _was back.

----------

"Hey Boss, open up." Spike knocked at the door. He stood along with Lou and Donna who had a bag on her arm, as if she was ready to stay the night.

"Wha—oh hey Donna." Greg gasped. _Who invited her?_

Ed and Wordy got up from the bed they sat on to watch the game, "Who's—Donna?!"

"Nice to see you guys, which bed is mine?" She walked right past them, tossing her bags to the floor.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

She turned around suddenly, "Oh yes—I forgot to explain why I am really here—Jules invited me! She said that you guys had an extra bed, and that we would get some extra bonding time in since I left the team a few weeks ago."

"I'm going to kill her." Ed charged out of the room. "Spike, Lou—Follow me."

------PARKING LOT------

"I need a smoke bomb."

"Smoke bombs coming up!" Spike reached into the back of the truck, pulling out a case. "What do you want them for?"

"Follow me."

-----------------------------

"Are you aware of how much I love you?" Sam whispered, stroking his hand along Jules' bare back.

"I love you too." She smiled, pulling him on top of her to kiss him.

He chuckled, wrapping his hands behind her back and moving them slowly through her hair, "What should we—."

_Bang! Bang!_

The room filled with gas as the two fell on the floor, Sam covering Jules, as he didn't know what it was. "Dammit! What the hell?!"

Jules reached for blankets off the bed as the stood up in the midst of all the smoke. They heard insane laughter in the hallway, and they knew exactly who it was.

Sam yelled through the door, "Did you receive a present?"

"Thanks guys." Ed shouted, leaving them to clear the smoke themselves.

------------

"We took care of things." Ed whispered as he along with Spike and Lou entered the hotel room.

"Nice." Wordy laughed.

Greg stood up, "Well—I guess we better hit the hay, its getting late."

"Where do I sleep?!" Donna complained as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Lane?" Greg chuckled. Ed's jaw dropped as Wordy jumped from beside him to beside Greg. "Goodnight!" Wordy and Greg shouted, climbing into bed quickly, trying to keep their distance as they turned off the lamp on their side.

"Nighty-Night." Spike laughed as he and Lou climbed onto the sofa bed, turning off their light.

Donna and Ed stood in the dark room, "So…"

"So…" She answered, climbing up beside him.

"Don't touch me." He said sternly. She replied with silence, facing the other way as the room turned black.

---

"Goodnight." Sam whispered, lifting Jules face to his.

"Night." She smiled, kissing him as they fell asleep.

--------------------------

"Bye Donna!" Everyone waved as she climbed into her car and sped off the next morning. They collected their bags and joined together in the large suburban.

"Well…I have to say—This was one interesting trip." Greg chuckled as Ed drove the way home.

"Copy that." Everyone shouted simultaneously, filling the car with laughter.

**OMG. This took me FOREVER to write….and it SUCKED.**

**Oh Well.**

**HAPPY FLASHPOINT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Michael Cram!!!!!!!**


End file.
